Alien Attack By UKO M11
by UKO M11
Summary: Watch what happens when the Cul-De-Sac gets attacked by aliens, but this time - It s real!


_Disclaimer____This is a Fan creation.It is not meant to break any copyright rules.EEnE and all their characters are ownership of Danny Antonucci and A.K.A. Studios.Please rate and review._

**Chapter 1**

At this night everything at Eddys house was normal.Ed was wondering around, doing one, or another folly and Edd, who has bring his new

laptop, was working on it.All that it was heard was the clacking from the keyboard of Edds laptop and him saying "Interesting!" from times, to times.As everyone was doing something they like, Eddy was just staring

at the window and trying to think of a good scam, as usual.Suddenly Edd broke the silence in the house, by mumbling something to Eddy with a quick voice, about an animal he was reading about, but Eddy didnt seem

to listen to him.

"Eddy, are you listening to me?I finally got enough information for my school project!" said Eddward again in higher voice, as he noticed Eddy didnt listen to him.

."Yeah, yeah, sockhead..." whispered Eddy

."And just in time, isnt it?" quickly said the happy Eddward and quickly ran to the TV, in the other corner of the room.The show "The X-Files" was going on.

"Everyone is talking about this crappy show...Theyre all like zombies hungry not for brains, but for this show.Wonder what they find in it..." though Eddy to himself.Suddenly the dull Edward ran into the room and yelled.

"The X files is awesome, Eddy!Wheres the gravy?"

That made Eddy totally freak out and he screamed.

"Shut up , lumpy!" and ran out of the house so quickly, like he was running from a monster."What do they find in this crappy show?" screamed Eddy.Everybody was crazy about it - Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf and even

good ol Kevin was.Eddy looked around.There was no one on the street, except for Jimmy and Sarah, who were muttering around.It looked like they were in a hurry for something.

"Probably that stupid show.." said Eddy to himself, in a low voice.

"Sarah, we all ready missed like two minutes of the show!" screamed Jimmy in panic.

"Cmon, Jimmy we must hurry up!" answered Sarah.The two ran though like a hurricane, taking down Eddy.

"Hey watch where ya going!" yelled the angry Eddy, as he got up.He then decided to see what Kevin is doing and to see if he was going to see him watching the stupid show.He got to Kevins house after 3-4 steps and looked at the window.The window was actually open and Kevin saw Eddy

."Um..Hey, Kev what ya doin?Want me to turn off the TV for you?This show is horrible, isnt it?" tried to think of something Eddy.

"Nobody is making you watch the darn show, dorky!" angered Kevin."Ok , ok...Crappy show with stupid aliens..." muttered Eddy and left Kevin alone, so he could enjoy the "crappy" show.Eddy was just totally wondering

what to do now.This show has eaten his not-so-many friendss brains.His choice really wasnt big.He could either nap on the sofa bored, or he could wonder around.He choose to wonder around.He was walking and walking like a fly without a head.There was really no purpose on that and Eddy knew it, but its still better then napping on the sofa, leaving yourself in the hands of boredom.Suddenly he saw Jimmy, who was staying static, without even quaking.His eyes had turned big and scary - big white balls with a little black dot in the middle.

"Hello?Jimmy?!Why arent you watching that so awesome show of yours?!" wondered Eddy.Jimmy didnt gave an answer and just pointed into the bush at the left with the flashlight he was carrying.

The moon was pouring over the Cul-De-Sac with pale lighting and the cold wind was making the shadows of the trees play a wild dance on top of the fence walls.It was like giants bowing at each other and getting up, swinging long hands.Suddenly from somewhere an owl was heard, producing a horrible sound, which blinded the two kids in ice lock

"Um...Jimmy, this is really getting scary.." whispered Eddy, who almost peed in his pants."Something moved in there!It was green and neon..." whispered again Eddy, even more scared than before."W-w-w-was that a ghost?" sniffed Jimmy, who had finally waken up from his stun."N-n-no...Im sure...Maybe its a dream...Yeah...Just a stupid dream..." tried to calm down Eddy, but it didnt helped. as he was totally shaking now."But w-what are you doing in my dream?" thought the sensitive Jimmy."J-j-jimmy, we better get outa here quick!" suggested Eddy.The two kids quickly started running to their houses, like a fury dog was chasing them.Eddy, leaving Jimmy, reached to his house, entered and quickly shut the door after him."Finally!!!" almost screamed Eddy, who looked like he was the most happy kid in the world.

"Double D, Double D!" started screaming Eddy and ran to the hall, where Edd was.Since the show was finally over, Eddy got attention.

"Yes , Eddy?" asked the curious Eddward.

"I-s-a-w a-n a-l-i-e-n!A GHOST!" explained Eddy, so quickly that Double D almost didnt understand him.

"Um..Eddy...Are you sure?I mean there must be an scientifically explanation!Maybe a hallucination!" Double D tried to calm down Eddy, but he didnt calm down.

"It was real!Real, I tell you!Jimmy saw it too!" explained Eddy, in panic.Suddenly the stupid Edward ran into the room.

"Guys, maybe its an alien mutant, who came from another dimension!Its here to suck our brains!" again Ed chattered insane sentences.Ed continued with his balmy thoughts.

."Ok Eddy, I think you need a rest." intterupted Edd, who couldnt believe Eddys words.Edd then grabbed Eddys hands and leaded him upstairs, in his room.

"But.." tried to say something Eddy, but Double D didnt listen to him and yelled "No buts!".Then Double D shut the door , and locked Eddy inside."Oh , good...Im trapped in my room, not by anyone else, but Sockhead." muttered Eddy.He was really mad of this situation.

"Stupid aliens!" yelled Eddy, in low voice.But suddenly when he turned around, he saw a green light from the window.It was moving very fast and it was in the sky.Eddys jaw dropped.He quickly turned around and

started hitting the door with knuckles.

"Let me outa here!" screamed Eddy pissed and scared, in the same time."

"Oh my, Ed..Eddy has a stress." said Double D to Ed.

"Maybe the evil alien mutants have captured him, Double D!" thought Ed."Oh silly, youll always be the same." answered Double D.Ed then got up from the sofa and was going upstairs.

"No, Ed.." Double D tried to stop Ed, but Ed ran though, like an enraged bull, taking down Eddward and smashing the door in pieces.The sky had turned red.UFOs were flying around Peach Creek, like untroubled birds.

"Oh my..." Eddward couldnt believe what he was looking at, just getting up, beating the dirt off of him.

The sky has gotten really red.The UFOs were getting lower and lower.Everyone was running outside screaming in panic.The Eds, who were watching from the window of Eddys room, followed around and screaming in panic, with no sense at all.Thats what everyone could think of.

"Guys, we must get out of here!" finally Ed said something true."Quick!The back door!" suggested Eddy, who wasnt less scared than everyone else.The Eds quickly started running down the steps, like that was the most important thing they must do.And maybe it really was.Most of the UFO had already landed.The kids were even more freaked out.They tried to hide into everything that was suitable, trowing everything they could use at the UFOs, but it slightly had effect on them.The door of the many UFOs opened and thousands of aliens started coming out.A green cloud of aliens covered the Cul-De-Sac.Everyone was trying to hide.The Eds just exited Eddys house and didnt like what they saw.One of the aliens tried to shoot the poor Eddward with his blaster, but Eddward was able to crouch at the last second and the alien missed.The blast from the blaster had hit Eddys hosue and has left a big hole on the door.

"My door!" screamed Eddy."Um...Gentlemen, Im sure there are better things we can worry about right now." said the clever Edd.Meanwhile the kids were trying to survive.Suddenly a huge tap came out of one of the UFOs.It grabbed the desperate Sarahs leg, taking her down on the road.She was smothering from the cloud of dirt, that the thousand aliens were making.

"Sarah!" yelled Jimmy, who just saw the incident.He ran forward, but got trip by one of the alienss foot.He lied down and was able to grab Sarahs hand.He desperately tried to help her, but the tap was not releasing

her.Meanwhile the Eds had other problems.Five aliens were surrounding them and were preparing to shoot.That was probably the Edss last moment, so they thought its time to say goodbye.

"Do not worry, friends!Eds chicken will save us!" Ed yelled another dumb though and pulled out a chicken from his pocket.He pounted the chicken at the aliens.It actually had effect.The aliens trowed their guns and started running back to the UFOs, in panic.The UFO which had Sarah did not released her and was flying up, and up.Jimmy was grabbing her hand very hard and didnt step back too.

"I wont leave you, Sarah!" screamed Jimmy, who was afraid to see how high had the UFO got.

"Dont look back whatever you do, Jimmy!" suggested the girl.As all the aliens were gone.Eddy, who thought he was going to die, opened his eyes.

"What the..." thought he."I believe these aliens dont like chickens, Eddy." answered the clever Edd.

_Rate and review please - chapter 2 coming soon._


End file.
